1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to performing a wellbore operation utilizing slurry containing sized shape-memory particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are recovered from formations using wellbores drilled into such formations. The drilled wellbore is completed by installing various devices in the wellbore suitable for transporting formation fluids containing hydrocarbons from the formation to the surface. In certain types of completions a sand screen is placed between the wellbore inside and a production tubing configured to carry the formation fluid to the surface. The annulus between the wellbore inside and the sand screen is packed with gravel (also referred to as “sand”). The gravel provides primary filtration, and stabilizes the wellbore, allowing the hydrocarbons to flow therethrough to the sand screen and into the production tubing.
Often, a gravel pack includes gaps (voids) formed during the packing process, which are difficult to fill after the gravel pack has been accomplished. Voids in gravel packs are detrimental to a well's performance because the flow velocity in the area can become high, causing erosion of the sand screen and an eventual filtration failure. The disclosure herein provides apparatus and methods for filling or packing selected regions in a wellbore, including the annulus, with sized particles of a shape-memory material that addresses some of the above-noted deficiencies.